Accidental Confession
by WriterzBlock12
Summary: I guess the title says it all. Some Nalu fluffiness! Rated T just cause I'm paranoid!


**Hey! WriterzBlock12 here! Here's another Nalu one-shot cause I'm obsessed with them being together. Please leave a review! I love having criticism to improve my writing! Okay, Hope you guys like this!**

 **Almost forgot! I don't own Fairy Tail nor the characters sadly. The awesome Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

Accidental Confession

"I love you! Alright..." As soon as the words fell out of my lips I regretted them, wanting so desperately to catch them and keep them inside to never be seen again. But, that wasn't the way the world worked. I had shouted them too, but it wouldn't have made any difference if I had whispered them since he would just hear anyways. In fear of meeting his eyes, I kept my head down. Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut? Why did I even have to start this stupid fight?

For a moment hope swelled up inside me at the thought that maybe just _maybe_ he would smile and repeat those words back to me. Then I would smile back with relief, happiness, and love. Even so, I won't let my foolish fantasies confuse me with reality, this wasn't some romantic book I was reading. This was Natsu.

Yet, that's one of the reasons why my heart swells at the very sound of my window opening in the middle of the night. Why even though I yell at those two imbeciles to stop eating my food I feel grateful towards them for keeping me company. Why I don't care at the end of the day which mission we go on as long as he comes too to laugh with me. Why I love it when that dense idiot smiles at me. Why I _wish_ I could take back those words so the small paradise of having him with me won't end in a burning disaster. Why I love him.

Now, I had ruined it. I had ruined our friendship, our strange handshakes, our jokes, our laughs, and our adventures. I had throne it all out the window just by yelling out those three simple words that I have been dying to say since what seems like forever. Forever? I'm not even sure when forever started, all I know is that it happened. I really just wanted to forget this whole entire day and curl up in bed pretending this never happened. But, I couldn't, so I had to take the next best thing: get the hell out of here.

Still looking down at my feet, I tried to cover up what I had said, "Umm, I'm going to go to the store real fast. I need some- I need some fish, you know how Happy practically ate practically all my left over fish..." My voice drifted off into the silent room leaving behind a vast amount of tension in the air.

I still couldn't bare myself to look up at him, his eyes that always seemed to keep me from going anywhere. And that's definitely what I could deal with right now. I might have finally said I love you, but at what cost? Trying not to sprint, I walked as quickly as I could to the door while making sure I had my keys and not even bothering with getting some to not look like I was lying about going to the store. We both knew it was a lie, even though that dragon slayer could be a little dense sometimes. What am I kidding. A lot of the time he's dense.

With anger running through my veins I accidentally slammed the door unintentionally, trying to get out of my stupid apartment as fast as possible. I was half way down the stairs before I realized violent tears were streaming down my cheeks in angry rivers. With shaky quick hands I rubbed at them hoping to get every drop of the stupid liquid off my face. Even so the tears wouldn't stop. This only made myself go faster down the stairs as if running away from the last few moments of my life.

Finally, I made it to the bottom of the stairwell. With a big sigh of relief, I sat on the stairs and just cried. It was horrible, yet it helped. I was sad that I had been an idiot, had made myself a complete fool of myself, had ruined the friendship I had with my best friend, and I had lost the guy who I loved. It helped though to have the tears dripping down leaving a drop of the fear I felt for my future on the concrete ground. I felt myself relax with emptying all my feeling onto the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey! Whatcha doin'?" it was Natsu. Of course he had come down here to see me. He wouldn't ditch me because of what I had said. He was better than that. We would try, yet it would be awkward even with Natsu being... well Natsu. It would probably be me being the one stumbling over.

Like the child I was at the moment I tried unsuccessfully to hide my red face with my blonde hair. He still noticed. Natsu had seen me cry before, but this time I was crying about him, even though none of this was his fault, none of this was.

"Natsu?" I had to know, I don't know what I would do though if his answer was no though.

He could tell the shake in my voice, but he didn't comment on it for that I'm grateful, "Ya, Luce?"

"We'll still be friends right?"

The question hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity. I anticipated his answer, wanting him to reasure me that of course we would be friends no matter what. I loved him, but I didn't want my love to end our friendship.

Then he laughed.

Natsu Dragneel was blatantly laughing at my face about my question. Was the answer so obviously no? Furious yet again, this time not with myself, I couldn't help but shout, "What? What is it!" I knew what it was I jut didn't want the answer to be no. I didn't want to hear that no just yet. I abruptly stood up having enough of it about to get out of the building before I felt a hand rap itself around my wrist.

As a reflects I turned towards him to meet his eyes. Slowly his face turned from amusement to an intense expression before my eyes. It was strange how he was the only person I knew who was able to change his emotions in a split second. My wrist felt as though it was on fire just from his hand wrapping around it still. His eyes wouldn't stop staring into mine and I couldn't seem to stop either. The man I had just shouted at was staring straight at me not letting me escape this time with some mumbled words, "Lucy?"

Slightly annoyed I answered in a hushed voice to match his, "Yes?" I still hadn't gotten my answer.

"I don't want to just be friends, I want to be more... I want," he paused trying to find the right words that would fit while my heart was pounding in anticipation for them to come, "I want to be with you Lucy."

It was so simple. So simple, yet it was so perfect at the same time. It was exactly how Natsu would say something. It wasn't some romantic speech like I day dreamed about, but it was so much more. So so much more.

"Really?"

"Ya of course! Oh and I love you too." It was said almost as an after thought but I could tell it was so much more important to him by his face starting to glow a light red.

I simply smiled back in complete and utter bliss for a moment until I felt him grab my neck to pull me close only to have my lips smashed against another rough pair. It was a terrible first kiss. Both of us pulled back instantly. NAtsu had a look of complete and utter shock at his plan of kissing me not going according to plan, "We'll get used to that." His voice was rushed and he seemed... embarrassed?

I couldn't help but laugh. It was almost like how I felt about crying. It hurt, yet it felt amazing. I was releasing all my joy throughout the building while my stomach cramped at the act of it. That was the worst, yet most beautiful first kiss.

"Ya, we will."

And we did.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you thought about it! Have a wonderful day... or night... or morning... or just whatever! :)**


End file.
